The Reflection of You
by Kuranazuka
Summary: Sato's never live past the age of thirty. Korra Southern is a normal girl with a normal family, and friends. However, everything changes when she finds out she must marry Asami Sato, the current head of the Sato family, and CEO of Future industries. Asami Sato is a mysterious woman with an even more mysterious secret. What could become of a union between the two?
1. Chapter 1

_**The Reflection of You**_

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre:** _ **Romance, Drama and Fantasy**_ **.**

 **Main Pairing: KorraSami.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

Tonraq had never felt so bitter throughout his entire lifetime. Even when his company, namely, Southern Corporation nearly went bankrupt due to the global economic crisis, he was still able to think clearly. His work space was still hot after chatting with someone two hours ago.

Asami Sato was someone did not want involved in Tonraq personal life or business. He had always tried quite hard to not have any dealings with the Sato family's number one member. Though in the business community, cutting deals and winning bids to work with the Satos was a sure road to success, Tonraq preferred to walk his own path, without engaging with anyone who dealt with the Sato family, in a friendly manner or otherwise, despite the fact that the genius of the Satos is unquestioned.

Asami Sato was a business prodigy and the CEO of Future Industries. Ever since she began helping the family business, their profits had tripled and continued to steadily increase. She knew how to read the speculation of the business market and took the right measures to see that the family business prospered. Even during the economic crisis, the Future Industries was still at the top.

The Sato family is very famous in Republic City. In addition to possessing wealth beyond measure, perhaps the most terrifying aspect of this ancient family is the influence surrounding their name. Were they to begin murdering people in the streets, there would be no one would dare stand against them. To this day it has yet to happen, however it would be madness for him to ignite the anger within Asami Sato. This mysterious family has held sway over the city since Tonraq's elementary school days. Always, the members of this family are born with great beauty, pale skin and above average intellect. They could easily be called geniuses, as they display above average intelligence. The main characteristic of the Sato family, however, is not their brains, or their looks, or their pale skin. No. Throughout history, not one member of the family has been reported to have lived past the age of thirty. You could say their family is regarded as cursed.

Tonraq thought back to two hours ago, when the chair across from his desk was occupied by a person whom he's always avoided. However, that same person occupied the chair with an aura of grace and courtesy about her. Asami Sato occupied the chair.

"Thank you for taking time to meet with me today, Mr. Tonraq." Asami said with a smile too polite. Sato family is famous for good manners and etiquette, but this time is very polite and it is a bad sign.

"It's alright, Ms. Sato. It's really an honor to meet you. Is there anything I can help?" Tonraq asked.

"There's only one thing from you to help me." Asami replied.

Tonraq was feeling increasingly uneasy. His instincts were telling him to get out of there right away, as nothing good could come of listening to any sort of request from Asami. His instincts were betrayed by his body however, which didn't budge, instead keeping him rooted to the spot.

"Of course. What can I do for you?"

"For next month marks my twenty-seventh birthday."

Tonraq did not answer that question. Wishing a Sato happy birthday was taboo, as it was equated far too strongly with offering condolences, given their short lifespans. Instead, he simply tried to be a good listener, sitting frozen in place as Asami spoke.

"The Elders of my family are forcing me to immediately look for a wife. They said I should have children before disappearing to the next world."

Now Tonraq began to understand where this was going, his heartbeat becoming irregular within his chest.

"I want your daughter to become my wife."

Tonraq could not accurately explain his feelings in that moment, but the closest he could get would be despair. He knew he had no real reason to reject her request.

"B-but Ms. Sato, my daughter-"

"I do not want to threaten you and your family, Mr. Tonraq."

"There are many women out there who are better than my daughter..."

"I need your daughter. I'm afraid only Korra Southern will do. I'll give you one month to consider my offer, but after that, I'm coming to propose to her myself and make her as my wife."

.

.

.

Senna had never seen Tonraq paler than he was at this very moment. Tonraq came home sooner than usual, and at first she thought he was sick. However, as soon as he arrived, he immediately asked her to make him a bowl of spicy seaweed noodles. She could tell immediately that Tonraq was facing a very serious problem. She knew that his favorite food was an antidote for stress.

Senna did not ask him directly. Instead, she waited patiently and watched while her husband enjoyed his food. She only spoke after the contents of the bowl were gone.

"Senna, can you give me another bowl?"

"Absolutely not. You know if you ... "

"But I really need it right now, Senna."

"I'll give you another bowl…..unless you can tell me what's going on?"

Tonraq paused, taking a deep breath, and gathering his courage. He knew if he told Senna the bad news regarding Korra, it would make her angrier than usual.

"Is Korra already home?" Tonraq asked carefully.

"She's still at the school, and don't change the subject. So tell me, what is going on now, Tonraq?"

"You know Asami Sato?"

"Asami Sato? Of course I know her. So, what about her?"

"She will become our daughter in law."

Senna looked at Tonraq without a word, trying to see if that could get any extra information out of him. But when she saw the contents of the bowl in front of him, she realized he was serious in what he said.

"How could it be? Our daughter is very beautiful, and good-natured, but to draw the attention of Asami Sato..."

"Today she met with me at the office. She's giving Korra one month before she comes and takes her for her own. If Korra was a materialistic woman...If she was naughty or bitchy, maybe it would be easier to reject her offer."

"What do you mean, my husband?" Senna's voice hissed dangerously as she spoke.

"So? May I?" Tonraq asked as he handed his empty bowl to Senna.

"Huh ... it seems I really need it too." Senna sighed as she made her way to the kitchen.

.

.

.

"Bye, Korra."

"Bye, Kuvira!" Korra waving her hand enthusiastically in the air as she walks away.

Korra back-stepped merrily, while still maintaining an impression of natural grace. She walked alone to the bus stop not far from the school. Even at the age of seventeen, Korra had never experienced courtship, though she was not unattractive. On the contrary, Korra was quite beautiful, possessing a charismatic smile that some would even go so far as to call angelic. In addition to this, she sported a pair of startling blue eyes, tiny alluring lips, glowing brown skin, and short brown hair that seemed to sparkle when the light hit it.

Korra waited patiently for her bus as usual, allowing her eyes to wander until they set upon an unusual sight. A beautiful woman she had never seen before was standing not far away. She was dressed formally, in business dress, as if she worked in some sort of office. Black pants and a dark red shirt with the sleeves folded up to her elbows. All of this served only to draw attention to the fact that her skin was unusually pale. On top of this, the woman possessed long, wavy black hair, and a pair of brilliant green eyes, both of which only added to the aura of natural elegance surrounding the woman. Korra had to admit to herself that she wasn't sure the woman was real, her figure and beauty seeming too much to belong to an actual human, much less one stranded here at bus stop.

The woman suddenly turned towards her, and Korra quickly changed the direction of her gaze. It was too late however, as their eyes had already met, blue meeting with green in a mere seconds long encounter that was the strangest thing Korra had ever experienced. She felt as if she had known this woman for much longer. She felt as if the two of them were already close, and it gave her a feeling of comfort and happiness, making Korra inadvertently, and almost involuntarily smile at the woman. The other woman, however, did not immediately return the gesture, instead looking at her with a look that was difficult for Korra to decipher.

It didn't last long, as soon a black Ferrari pulled up in front of the mystery woman, and a figure stepped out and opened the door for her. The woman smiled briefly at Korra before getting into the car, and Korra watched as they drove off, until she could no longer see the car. A few minutes later, she shook her head, coming out of her daze and whipped out her phone, sending a text to Kuvira.

"Kuvira ... it seems I have fallen in love."

.

.

.

Kuvira, who had just received the message, immediately rushed to call Korra, whereas, just a moment ago, she was still upset with Bataar Jr., who was late to pick her up.

"Hello?" Korra asked.

"Korra, where are you now?" Kuvira asked, making Korra sweatdrop at her bluntness.

"Me? Still waiting at the bus stop." Korra responded.

"So who is she?" Kuvira asked again.

"I do not know her name. But, from the striking characteristics, it looks like she comes from the Sato family."

"What? Sato family?! Are you crazy?!"

"Maybe. Then again, perhaps she was not from Sato Family."

"I hope you're wrong. You should stay away from them."

"I know that. You do not have to worry about me, Kuvira."

But the expectation that it would be undesirable was false, as deep down, Korra craved the beautiful female like no other. And in the evening, when she was called in front of Tonraq and he explained the wedding arrangements to her, she was unable to hide her smile, which made Tonraq and Senna increasingly concerned.

Katara sitting beside Korra, smiled as she saw the way Korra's face radiated happiness. Being a member of the Sato family would not be easy, considering the short life span they possessed, but seeing the way Korra's face lit up at the prospect, Katara was not about to oppose it.

.

.

.

Asami was struggling with some documents in her office, when Opal suddenly opened the door, loudly.

"Asami! Let's eat!" Opal said.

"Opal, if you've just come to disturb me while I'm working, then you'd better get out of here right now." Asami said while her fingers is busy typing in her laptop.

Opal just grinned as she sat up on her chair, in front of Asami's workbench.

"I heard from my mother you were going to get married?" Opal asked.

"You know my time's almost up. So they're forcing me to marry."

"Just three years."

"I know. You do not have to remind me again."

"I do not want you to die."

"You already know that's impossible. I won't live past thirty."

"I'll find a way," the other girl assured her. "There's a cause for every curse, and so likewise, there must be a cure. We will not let you die. You must know that." Opal stood up, and left the room.

Asami ceased her work and slowly raised her head as she watched Opal disappear. Leaning back in her chair, she closed her eyes, sighing. To some, she may have seemed asleep, as thirty minutes found her in the exact same position, however, this was not the case. In fact, her mind was very much awake, her thoughts wandering. Asami Sato was not like the other members of her family, who still seemed human. No. Asami Sato had a secret. A secret that she buried within herself, keeping it from all others, even the other members of her family.

.

.

.

That night saw Korra sleeping more peacefully than usual. Beneath the thick blanket that barely covered her whole body, it was obvious she wore a smile.  
Soon, a subtle shadow appeared, sitting next to her. The shadow gazes at Korra's sleeping face in admiration.

"My Angel."

It has been almost one year since Asami started visiting Korra's room. At first she only wanted to see the face of peace she wore while sleeping, the woman Asami had first decided would be her mate when she was seventeen.

"One month is a long time for me. Forgive me for sneaking in to your room like this. Sleep well, Korra." Asami whispered, leaning down to kiss the top of Korra's head, before disappearing from the room.

 **TBC**

 **Author Note: Thanks for Reading, Follow and Favourite! :D**

 **And thanks to author Snorlax891 for helping me for fix the words i write. Thank you very much my friend :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Reflection of You_**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre:** ** _Romance, Drama and Fantasy_** **, AU-Modern Setting.**

 **Main Pairing: KorraSami.**

 **Korra: 17 years old.**

 **Asami Sato: 27 years old.**

 **Mako: 17 years old.**

 **Bolin: 16 years old.**

 **Kuvira: 17 years old.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

"What?!" Kuvira shouted. "Are you serious?!" Currently, they were all gathered in the school's garden listening to Korra tell them of her match up with Asami Sato.

"Shhh! Do not be loud!"

"I don't know whether to be happy or sad about this."

"Of course you should feel happy Kuvira. I'm going to marry someone I love."

"Of course I'm happy about that. But you know the horrible rumors surrounding the Sato family, right?" Kuvira asked Korra.

"Of course, I know that. But I can accept the consequences so long as she chooses to be with me," Korra said.

Without them knowing, someone had approached them. The young man known as Mako, was standing, not far away.

"Hey Mako," Kuvira greeted him, as she was the first to see him.

"Hey. Ummm...can you leave us for a while?" Mako asked Kuvira.

"Sure. I'll go to class first. Well, see you later, Korra." Kuvira told Korra, letting her know that Kuvira would wait for her in class.

"What's up Mako?" Korra asked.

"Ng...well...you see..." Mako felt so nervous. Korra Southern was the girl who, for eight months, had totally flipped his world upside down. And today, with the courage he had somehow collected, Mako intended to express his feelings.

"Korra, maybe it's too soon, but I can't hold it in anymore. Korra...I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Korra did not answer immediately. She just smiled softly, and Mako knew it was a bad sign. She should've shown some sort of emotion, shock perhaps, at his proposal.

"Thank you for loving me, but...My father has arranged for me to marry someone, and I really love them," Korra said, giving him a gentle, apologetic smile.

Mako had prepared his heart for this, but it still hurt nonetheless.

"Sorry."

"I understand. I wish you happiness."

"Of course I'll be happy Mako. We're still friends right," Korra asked with a sweet smile.

"Of course," Mako replied, accompanied by his own smile.

.

.

.

Korra could not look away from the woman with long, raven-black hair, who sat at one of the tables of Leblanc Cafe. Asami was sitting quietly, her view towards the window.

"Korra, please bring this order to table twenty," her friend speaks, shocking Korra to death with the sudden voice in her ear.

"Eh? Okay."

"Your face is flushed. Are you sick?"

"Ah, it's ok. I'm fine now. Table twenty, right?" Her friend simply nodded her head.

Korra rushed over with a tray of cappuccino and red velvet cake.

DEG!

DEG!

DEG!

Her heart rate accelerated as she approached table twenty...where Asami Sato was located. Nervously, her hands shaking, Korra attempts to set the cup on the table, but...

PRANG!

Korra had accidentally dropped the cup!

"S-s-sorry," she stuttered. She bowed respectfully to Asami, before kneeling down to pick up the pieces of the cup.

"Aww!" The infamously sloppy Korra had successfully cut herself on a cup shard.

Asami, who had been watching Korra, stood up as soon as she saw the fresh blood pouring between her fingers. Without saying anything, Asami approached Korra, tenderly taking her hand and leading her away from the attention of her boss, colleagues, and curious cafe visitors who were gawking at her. Confused at first, Korra paused, before dutifully following along behind Asami.

.

.

.

Kya could only sweat drop when Asami brought the patient in to her practice room. For God's sake, the woman in front of her had only scratched the tip of her right index finger.

"Asami, do you know I have a lot of patients lining up out there, right?" Kya asked.

"You know I can just shut this hospital down whenever I please, right?" Asami's voice was cold.

"Tch….." Kya immediately grabs Korra's hand, cleans off the blood, gives her an anti-septic, and finishes it off with a band-aid.

"It's done." Kya said.

"Just like that?" Asami asked.

"Dear Ms. Sato, her finger was only scratched, not severed," Kya growled. "Do you understand?"

"Thank you very much, Dr. Kya." Korra, who had been silent thus far interrupted, putting a stop to the stupid feud building between the two women.

"You're welcome. And Ms. Sato, it's time you brought your future bride home."

Kya's words made Korra's face flush red, while Asami simply sighed. After saying their goodbyes to Kya, the pair took their leave and returned to Leblanc Cafe.

"You have thirty days. Use your freedom wisely. If you have a boyfriend or a girlfriend, now's the time to end things. I don't care if you love me or not, because either way we will be married," Asami said coldly.

Korra could only nod in understanding.

Without another word, Asami turned, climbing in to her car and driving off, leaving Korra standing alone in front of the Cafe.

.

.

.

Thirty days later was the beginning of the most exciting time in Korra's life. Soon Asami Sato would come to pick her up. Currently, Korra was sitting silently on her bed, in her room wrangling mixed feelings of nervousness and happiness. She had to mentally prepare herself, for when Asami picked her up, they would be attending a news conference held by the Sato family. For the people of Republic City, the wedding of the head of the Sato family would be a great celebration, covered heavily by the media, and with important guests from all over the country in attendance. There would also be a large party where people's of all sorts, from every level of society could attend and celebrate the grand event.

CLICK!

Senna opened the door and went to her daughter.

"Asami has arrived, Korra." Senna wiped her thumb across her daughter's cheek affectionately before clasping her hands tightly.

"We may not be able to refuse her proposal, but if you want to run away, this is your last chance before Sato's family announces your engagement. Daddy and I could certainly do something. Daddy has a lot of acquaintances who might be willing to hide you."

"No need to worry about me, Mom. I'll be fine."

"You're not going to be fine, Korra! Haven't you heard the horror stories about those who involve themselves with the Sato family? Only a small percentage of those who survive, are able to normalize after their spouse passes. Most of them end up killing themselves, or go insane, or both. Mom doesn't want to lose you. You must escape while you can."

Senna's tears welled up, imagining all the terrible possibilities awaiting her only daughter.

"Mom, you won't lose me. For me, living with her for three years will make me much happier than not. Whatever happens, I will continue to survive, even without Asami."

"You already promised me. Whatever happens, do not leave us," Senna said as she embraced Korra.

"Yes Mom." Korra smiled as she hugged Senna.

Soon, Tonraq knocked on the door, informing them that Asami had arrived. Senna hugged Korra once more, and wiped the tears from Korra's cheeks. Afterwards, Tonraq and Senna escorted Korra to Asami, who was waiting for her in front of the Southern Family residence. Asami stood, dressed formally, in front of a black Ferrari, the picture of grace, with Katara standing in front of her. Katara welcomed Asami, who declined an invitation to come inside, due to time constraints.

Asami bowed respectfully, and greeted her future wife's parents, before opening the car door for Korra. Korra looked back, seeing her parents and Katara, and she smiled at them, a hidden message letting them know not to worry about her. Asami and Korra's eyes met for a moment before Korra entered the car. Asami bowed respectfully to Tonraq, Senna and Katara once more before joining her fiance in the car. Tonraq and Senna stood, watching the car until it disappeared from view.

.

.

.

During the journey, the two women didn't speak a word to each other. Occasionally, Korra glanced over at Asami as she drove, but said nothing, her nerves keeping her silent. Asami, on the other hand, deliberately refrained from speaking, hoping it would help Korra calm her nerves.

A few minutes later, the two arrived at the hotel where the Sato family would be holding the press conference. Asami decided to break the silence.

"Korra?"

"E-eh?" Korra gasped and looked in the direction of the voice. Her eyes met Asami's.

"Whatever I say at the press conference, please do not argue or object. I've tried to make it easier for both of us. You understand?"

Slowly, Asami grabbed hold of Korra's hand, making the younger woman blush.

"Thank you for accepting me. It means a lot to me Korra." Asami gave her a small smile.

Korra nodded, not daring to look at Asami. She was having enough trouble concealing the fact of her rapidly beating heart from the other woman.

.

.

.

The hotel hall rented by the Sato family to hold this conference was full of journalists, and closely guarded by security and bodyguards employed by the Sato family. Tenzin and Suyin, two of the five elders of the White Lotus, and believed to be patrons of the Sato family, had entered the room twenty minutes prior. All the journalists now crowded the room, waiting for Asami to announce the identity of her chosen lady. Since she had become the head of the family at age twenty, Asami Sato had never been seen dating anyone, man or woman. But then, everything changed when the family suddenly announced a press conference, to tell the world that Asami Sato had finally chosen an suitor. Now, all involved parties had their hearts pounding in anticipation to learn the identity of who would become the companion of Asami Sato, the most feared and respected head of the Sato Family to date. A certain amount of fear hung in the air due to the rumors of the mysterious death that awaited those around her.

All attention turned towards her, the calm atmosphere suddenly becoming tense, as Asami entered the room, accompanied by a beautiful brown-skinned woman. All the cameras swiveled to face the pair as Asami carefully pulled Korra towards a chair, reserved for her, pulled it out and invited Korra to sit. After Korra sat, Asami soon joined her, signalling Tenzin to begin.

"Good afternoon. Thank you for coming. As is the custom for the Sato family and Order of The White Lotus, we will now announce the marriage of the Sato family's Chief, Asami Sato, who has chosen her bride-to-be. Introducing, Korra Southern from the Southern Family," Tenzin exclaimed.

The atmosphere grew boisterous as the anticipated information was released. Some were amazed as they observed the sweetest and most beautiful couple they had ever seen. However, some felt it was a bit awkward, due to the suddenness of the relationship, and the age difference. In the history of the Sato family, the age gap between the head of the family and their wife has never been more than three years, and on average they have known each other for quite a long time beforehand and married young.

.

.

.

Mako crushed the canned drink in his hand, as he watched the live broadcast announcing Asami and Korra's marriage. He had already established that he was willing to let Korra go, but not if it was to become a daughter-in-law of the Sato family. He was not about to let her suffer that way.

Mako threw the can away roughly and immediately ran out of his room. Bolin, who had been watching his brother, followed.

"Where are you going Mako, Bolin?" Lin asked as she saw her favorite pupils hurrying across the living room.

"I'm just going out for a while Chief," Mako replied.

"If you really love Korra, you have to let them get married," Lin said.

"Chief, I do not want Korra to suffer a tragic fate like the others who became members of the Sato family."

"You and Bolin sit here."

"I'm in a hurry Chief!" Mako shouted to Lin.

"In the future, you and Bolin will replace your parents as elders on the council for the Sato family. There's nothing wrong with learning a bit about their history now, and it will help you understand why you should not mess up this marriage."

Mako and Bolin, who originally wanted nothing more than to get out of there, decided that maybe listening to what the Chief had to say could be beneficial. After all, stories relating to the Satos had always made them curious.

"Sato's family were normal humans in their world before they came here," Lin explained. "Arcanum is a kingdom in a world different than ours, with a portal that connects our world to theirs, which can only be opened by certain people."

Lin continued," This is not a fairy tale Mako, it's real life. Since ancient times, the people of Arcanum have often come here, usually seeking their bride who is born in this world. The people of their nation are characterized by their pale skin, dark hair, tremendous intelligence and sometimes even unique powers and they survive by absorbing the life essence of trees or plant life. However, they all only ever live to thirty years old. About two hundred years ago, there was a great war in their world, and the Kingdom of Arcanum perished. The Queen was able to revive some of the royal relatives by breaking her soul in to five pieces. The Sato family was a noble family in the Arcanum Kingdom. After the death of the Queen, her wife brought the five revived Satos across in to this world, stranding them here when she sacrificed herself to seal the portal, preventing the evil nation which destroyed Arcanum from doing the same to us. Over time, the Sato family was assimilated in to this world, and became part of the local community. The Order of The White Lotus was formed by the elders of the family to protect their offspring. As you know, most Sato children lose their parents at around age four to five. The Sato family is also very meritorious and controls one fourth of the state's assets."

"So the story that they always die at thirty due to a curse is just a big lie?" Bolin asked.

"We call it a curse to make it sound more plausible for people. Otherwise people would just believe it to be a fairy tale." Lin said.

"What's that got to do with Korra? Why can she not be separated from Asami?" Mako asked.

"Because they are mates. In Arcanum, people were always born with a destined mate. In 'pairs' if you will. If they never met, and one were to die, the other would experience a great sense of loneliness. Afterwards, they would rapidly fall ill and die. Traditionally in Arcanum, the wife would be willing to commit suicide by ingesting poison in order to be buried with her husband. But there were a rare few who did survive, and were able to live normal lives. That's why Mako, there's nothing you can do for Korra. Fate has chosen her to be Asami Sato's mate."

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author Note: Thanks for Reading, Follow and Favourite! :D**

 **And actually Asami is not Vampire but well I can't tell about her nature right now and well you can understand about her and her family history by read this FF.**

 **And thanks to author Snorlax891 for helping me for fix the words i write. Thank you very much my friend :)**


End file.
